Midnight Sun
by jessicagaff0412
Summary: He's dark. She's light. He's a hit man. She's an angel. They are complete opposites. When Daryl comes across a distressed Beth he has no choice but to intervene. They soon learn opposites attract. May introduce other characters from both shows. AU. No Apocalypse Concept. DARYL D. BETH G./ KLAUS CAROLINE F. Strong language/heavy smut
1. Chapter 1

*****I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT WITH DARYL AND BETH. SINCE I LOVE VAMPIRE DIARIES EQUALLY I DECIDED TO INTERMIX THE TWO. I WILL ADMIT DARYL WILL GREATLY RESEMBLE MURPHY MACMANUS FROM THE BOONDOCK SAINTS DURING THIS STORY. ANY WAY I WILL ALSO BE INTRODUCING OTHER CHARACTERS FROM BOTH SHOWS.*****

* * *

><p>He was here again. She could feel his eyes follow every single move she made. When she bent down beneath the bar, his deep blue eyes bent with her. When she crossed the wooden floor to serve waiting customers, she could feel the heat of his stare trace her steps. The only time she didn't feel the weight of his eyes on her is when she had to go into thr kitchen to retrieve someone's burger and fries.<p>

Normally, having a man pay so close attention to her would give her the creeps but for some reason she felt no apprehension.

She didn't need to look to know his location. He always sat in the same spot, and always in someone else's section. That meant they were hardly ever likely to actually speak or meet. On a few occasions, she chanced a look in his direction, but as soon as she did his alert gaze would dart away.

On those few occasions when she'd happened to look his way, she noticed a few things of her own.

He was hot. Not just good looking. Not just handsome, because with his rugged features one wouldn't really consider him handsome. He had this raw animalistic look about him.

His shaggy hair hung low into his eyes. Nearly covering them but not quite. He had scruff covering his cheeks, and his beard had one tiny white strip running down the center. His cheek bones were sharp kind of reminding her of a wolf in a way. What she really liked however was the shape of his mouth.

It looked firm, and very kissable.

After attempting to give him the go ahead signal with a simple look, and he'd avoided her interest, she'd learned to just enjoy the feel of his eyes on her.

With a heavy sigh, she finished drying the shot glasses before stacking them on the shelf next to her. She watched the flashing neon lights glitter off the glasses. Liking the flicker the light created, she tried not to notice Maggie as she walked up beside her.

"He's here again." Placing the tray next to Beth, she gave the bartender the ticket for her next order. "It's kind of weird the way he's always watching you. Are you sure you don't know him?"

Glancing over at her annoying older sister from the corner of her eye, she shook her blond head. "I think I'd remember if I had met him."

"Well I think I will put ya both out of your misery." Maggie practically beamed at her as she made her declaration. When confusion furrowed Beth's brow, she continued, "I'm goin' on break so ya have to take over my tables for the next half hour. And I believe he's outta beer."

"But I…" Beth was going to tell he sister she'd rather not because she had quite a work load as it was, but her sister disappeared through the kitchen door before she could stop her.

"Hey, miss, need a pitcher over here," Zach called from the round table in the corner.

Beth's head lifted in a nod as she acknowledged his request. Obediently, she poured the frothy brew into a foggy pitcher. She groaned when some sloshed over the side when she set it on the tray. Grabbing a was of napkins from beneath the bar, she mopped up the mess she made, before lifting the thick hard plastic tray and making her way across the room.

The entire way cool blue eyes traced her movements. Handing the college group their beer, she pulled her long blond hair over her shoulder, her palms getting a tad sweaty as she contemplated going over to where he lounged in the same dark corner, nearly every night. Every night for the last month.

She found herself glancing through a mirror on the wall at her reflection as she passed. It was silly really. She had never really paid much attention to her appearance before. Yet in the last month, she had taken extra care with her hair, makeup, and clothes.

It didn't seem to be working however, she decided. He still wouldn't approach her, or sit in her section.

Tugging the strap of her cannery yellow tank down over one creamy white shoulder, soothing the wrinkles out of the fabric. She just wanted to look tidy, she told herself. It had nothing at all to with the delicious looking man that looked like he wanted to just disappear as she approached.

Perhaps she had him all wrong. Maybe he wasn't staring at her because he found her attractive. A pang of disappoint stung her chest. Even more nervous when his neck turned nearly blood red when she stopped in front of his table, she cleared her throat. "Can I get you anything?"

Daryl's head tilted to the side as she approached. He was beyond uncomfortable and every single ridge in his body testified to the tension filling him.

His hard gaze took in her yellow tank, and her skin tight jeans. Her clothes hugged her like a second skin, and his body reacted instantly to her nearness. So not only was he uncomfortable with her presence but her nearness was having an adverse effect on his body, causing him to shift.

When the scent of brown sugar teased his nose, he found himself leaning a tad bit closer, seeking the sweetness of the scent. With his current position, he was eye level with the perky breasts hidden beneath the thin material of her tank.

Involuntarily, his hand came up to rub the back of his burning neck. What had he expected?

He'd come in here everyday for the past month just to stare at her. Whenever he thought she was returning his admiration he'd let his eyes drop away. Sooner, or later she was bound to approach him.

She had said something when she'd come to the table. What it was however was completely lost to him. His brain stopped functioning the moment he realized she was headed in his direction. So he answered the only way he could. "Mmhmm."

Beth wasn't exactly sure what 'mmhmm' meant. Not only was he staring at her like she was from thr black lagoon but he didn't seem capable of putting two words together. Great. He was an invalid. Biting her lip, she rolled her eyes as her patience wore thin. She felt so stupid. He apparently hadn't intended on talking to her. Whatever.

"What's that mean?"

Daryl fumbled for an answer and said the first thing that crossed his mind. "Beer."

Now he was just trying to irritate her. "What kind of beer?"

His tongue felt twisted in his mouth. Sifting through his rattled thoughts he sought an answer. "Bud Light. Bottle."

Beth didn't spare him a second glance as she retraced her steps to the bar. The entire way she felt him watching her ass. She knew this because the twin globes burned where his eyes touched her. Then her spine started to tingle, and her the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Even if he was an invalid she liked the way his gaze seemed to make her body heat up. Just to add fuel to the fire she added a slight swing to her hips, practically dancing around the mahogany bar. Opening the fridge layered with a wide variety of beer, she grabbed a bottle.

As she made her way back to his table the intensity in his eyes struck her as odd. Invalids didn't have intelligence in their eyes. When she chanced meeting them as she drew closer and they once again darted away from hers, understanding dawned on her. He was shy.

She wasn't sure if he was that way just because of her, or if he was like that with everyone. And if he was only shy around her, then there was a probability that he was attracted to her. A smile curved her lips at the thought.

His eyes widened in surprise when she placed the beer on the table, and took the seat directly across from him. Pointing to the long trench coat he wore, she said, "Aren't ya hot?"

Daryl rolled his shoulders trying to alleviate the sting in the back of his neck at her presence. "M'a'right."

He didn't appear to be much of a talker either. Luckily, Beth didn't have that problem. She was able to make conversation with just about anyone. "You come in a lot. Do you like the Blue String?"

"S'a'right," he shrugged, some of the tension easing from his shoulders. "Foods good."

"You must be really deprived if you think these greasy burgers and fries are considered food," she told him with a light laugh. "I prefer steak. You know, something I can sink my teeth in."

She could've swore she saw the corner of his lips twitch. "So, what's your name?"

His throat worked as he stared at her for a long quiet minute. "Daryl."

"Hey, Beth, got customers waitin'," Maggie yelled over the jukebox as the music started.

Beth rolled her eyes with annoyance. Climbing to her sore feet, she gave him a sweet smile as she looked down at him. "It was nice meeting you, Daryl."

He merely stared up at her, his cheeks tinged pink when she gave him a soft smile before reluctantly turning away.

Heat traveled over her shoulders down her spine to the curves of her ass.

He stayed until the bar closed, but they didn't talk again. She would have hoped he would have left his number or something, but she supposed if he was as shy as he seemed, he wouldn't have, right? Biting the inside of her cheek, she poured herself a shot of peach schnapps, tossing the drink into her mouths, she swallowed it before following Maggie to the door.

"I'll see ya tomorrow," Maggie waved heading for her car.

Beth barely spared Maggie a glance as she dug through her purse for her own set of keys. Pulling the set out, she fumbled with the alarm button, and as she heard Maggie's car pull away, she felt the press of cold steel against her temple.

Beth's heart went still in her chest, and her lungs went tight making it hard to breath. She couldn't move her body stiffening with fear. A burning started in her chest as her body longed for oxygen, and she found herself gasping for breath.

"Here's my purse. Take my purse." A cry slipped past her lips when she was shoved hard against her car, and she was effectively pinned between the automobile and a hard body.

"Don't want your purse."

She could feel his cock pressed against her ass, and a whimper climbed from her throat. What was she supposed to do? If she screamed there was a chance he'd just shoot her. If she struggled there was a chance of the same result.

She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the gun tip ever so slightly against her temple. A tear rolled down her cheek, and vomit choked her when he thrust against her backside. When his hand groped underneath her tank top and pinched at her breast, her nostrils flared with disgust, her chin wobbling as she mumbled, "Please."

"You don't have to beg," he chuckled against her ear. "I plan on giving it to ya."

Beth's skin crawled as his hot breath touched the back of her neck. She was searching for a solution when she heard the cocking of another gun, this one sounding a distance away.

The man holding the gun must've heard it too because he released her to whirl around to face the person behind him. His cowardly voice echoing in the quiet night. "Please man she's been begging for it…"

That was as far as he got before Daryl pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE AGAIN THX FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS. THX<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

***** I AM EXCITED TO SEE WHERE THIS IS HEADED. IT'S ALREADY TAKEN A TURN I DIDN'T FORESEE MYSELF. WEIRD RIGHT. HOPE YA LIKE IT. THX FOR READING. LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK KAY.*****

* * *

><p>Beth slumped against the car as the weight of the dead man fell heavily on her before slithering down her back to the ground. She heard herself cry out as her cheek hit the metal door. In the fog of her mind she became aware of the metallic taste of blood as it oozed down her cheek, slipping into the corner of her mouth.<p>

Not knowing what to expect, fear held her immobile. Now free she wasn't sure if she should turn around and face her rescuer, or stare blindly at the burgundy paint in front of her.

As she dumbly stared forward she became aware of the warm press of fingertips touching her elbow. Tears rolled down her cheeks in a steady stream, and she couldn't help the startled gasp when the light touch urged her to turn around.

Her watery gaze instantly went to the figure lying motionless at her feet. She shifted away from the fallen figure when she realized his hand rested against the sole of her shoe. As her gaze trailed over the man who'd accosted her, her blue eyes fell on the gaping hole in the back of his head. Thick dark liquid poured from the wound. Gasping she felt the hot flow of tears run down her cheeks.

The reality of the situation was a hard pill to swallow. That man had intended to rape her. If it wasn't for the bullet that had put him out of his sad existence he may have succeeded. The thought caused gasping cries to erupt form her throat. "He wanted… he was gonna… he's dead."

She had never seen a dead body before. Never would have wanted to see a dead body. Even though the man at her feet had intended to harm her, she couldn't find any type of joy in the fact that he received exactly what he should have.

Shivering, she licked dry lips nervously as her gaze left the unmoving man at her feet. Slowly, she took in the black edge of a trench coat, wandering further up black clad legs to a solid chest covered in a tight black tee. She sniffed as she traced the heavily clad arms, and leather black gloves holding what appeared to be a gun with a silencer on the barrel.

Her arms crossed defensively over her chest as she shifted her weary eyes to her protector's face. She'd known who he was before she courageously met his eyes. Only one person she'd ever seen wore that trench.

His head tipped as he studied her. There was a glint in his eyes. Dangerous. Magnetic. Hard. Unrelenting.

If he hadn't just saved her from god knew what fate she would have been terrified of him. Still tremors raked her body, and her breath came heavily causing her chest to rapidly pump to draw in air. Her cheeks felt sticky with drying tears, and blood.

"Go home."

His gruff command held her frozen to the ground. He seemed so calm and collected. Like he did this sort of thing regularly. That was a scary thought. How could someone act so nonchalant about killing another person?

"But, I…" she said in a wobbly voice the flashing in his eyes stalling her words.

Daryl dropped his gaze from her.

She looked petrified of him. That had not been his intent. He should have waited to put a bullet in the man until after she'd left. Rolling his shoulders uncomfortably, he stooped down to grab up the dead weight of the limp body.

"Go home. Clean up," Daryl explained heaving the body over his shoulder. Finally, his gaze wandered slowly back to hers. He let his eyes trace the gash on her cheek. "Make up a story or sumethin' bout the sore on you're face. Forget I was here."

Beth didn't get a chance to reply because he was already turning away from her. When she realized that within seconds she would be standing here alone at three-thirty in the morning in the pitch dark, she scurried to follow his orders. After several attempts she managed to unlock her car, and slip into the driver seat.

* * *

><p>Beth was still shaken the next afternoon when she started her shift. Surely, any minute the police would be in here asking her a million questions about what happened the previous night. The thought made her paranoid every time she caught someone staring at her, then she'd remember the awful welt on her cheek.<p>

Her nimble fingers lifted to touch the sore that would no doubt leave a horrible scar. When Maggie had questioned her about it this morning at breakfast, she'd stared at her plate as she lied about falling. Or at least she thought she'd told her sister she'd fell. She couldn't really remember at the moment.

She was filling two mugs full of beer straight from the tap when a cheery voice caught her attention. "Excuse me, I'm here to apply for the waitressing job. My buddy Zach told me you guys were hiring."

Beth turned to see one of the most beautiful faces she'd ever seen, and to top it off, she had a gorgeous smile. She sort of reminded her of what a human version of a Persian would look like. She had glittering blue eyes, sharp cheek bones, and long curly blond hair.

Momentarily, distracted from the horrific night before, she couldn't help return the girls eager smile. "Have ya done this sort of work before?"

"Used to waitress at a Denny's back home," Caroline shrugged, her grin never once wavering. "I suppose it can't be that different."

Beth noticed the girl's attention moved to the gash in her cheek, and for a brief moment she could have sworn she saw her pupils dilate before returning to normal. She was imagining things, she decided placing the full mugs on the tray. "It starts at three-twenty an hour, plus tips. You okay with that?"

"Sounds good," she replied with a nod.

"When can you start?" Maggie asked coming up in the middle of the conversation. Worriedly she glanced at Beth before taking the tray from her sister. "It's getting close to your break. Why don't you go take a breather?"

Beth heard the girl say her name was Caroline and that she could start anytime as she walked through the kitchen doors. She wished Maggie hadn't intruded because now she was left to her own musings. Now the events of the night before ran rampant through her mind, and she issued a startled gasp when the cook accidentally bumped into her on her way to the back door.

Daryl stood near his chopper when he heard the back door creak open from the Blue String. He'd arrived an hour ago, but he'd determined he wouldn't go in tonight. The girl named Beth was probably still traumatized by the events from the night before, and he didn't wanna freak her out.

Too late for that, he imagined leaning against his bike as he took a long drag from his cigarette. She probably thought he was some sort of monster. Not that he blamed her. Normal people didn't walk around killing people.

Of course, he was far from normal.

He was surprised when a blond head appeared before 'Beth' stepped out into the smoking hut. Luckily, she hadn't noticed him yet and she disappeared inside the hut.

He was contemplating going over there. He thought about it long and hard for a few minutes. Cursing his indecision he tossed the cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with his boot. Rolling his shoulders he straightened, and moved slowly in her direction.

He was standing in the doorway before he could change his mind. Of course, she was staring at the tip of her boot and hadn't noticed him yet. At this angle her blond hair covered the cheek he knew had the gash on it, but he stared anyway, his intent gaze trying to see the marring on her perfect skin.

When he realized her thoughts were preoccupied and she had no intention of looking up, he cleared his throat. She visibly stiffened and ever so slowly lifted her head. He didn't like the fear that laced her breath when she gasped. Hoping to ease her fears, he said, "Didn't mean to startle ya. Saw ya come out. Wanted to see how ya were doin'."

It took Beth several minutes to recover. She didn't fear him. How could she? He had saved her. "Fine, I guess."

Even as she spoke he could see a tremor rake her body. He realized she was trying to be brave, but he could smell her apprehension a mile away. It was mixed with the delicious smell of brown sugar. "I didn' mean t' scare ya last night. Kind'a got carried away."

She didn't say anything. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the bench beneath her. A thousand question came to mind. How had he known she needed his help? Where had he come from? What had he done with the body? She didn't voice them however.

Daryl silently returned her stare. When she didn't look like she would say anything else, he shifted feeling his neck warm. "I won't come in tonight. Want t'. But I don't wanna make ya uncomfortable."

She only just managed to find her voice when he went to step out from the hut. Dropping her gaze as she admitted in a small voice. "I'd feel safer if you was here."

He went ramrod straight at her declaration. After a slight hesitation, he nodded. "What side ya workin' on?"

Beth slowly rose to her feet. "You can come in through the back. I'll show you."

His booted feet echoed on the greasy tile as he followed her through the kitchen. Unable to himself his roaming eyes took in her delicate curves. When she nearly slipped his hand shot out to grab hold of her waist. The gasp he heard faintly pass her lips this time had nothing to do with fear.

His hand lingered briefly, perhaps a tad longer than necessary as she righted herself. Her wide blue eyes connected with his, an electric current passing between them, and he was suddenly reluctant to remove his hand, even as it fell back to his side. "Y' a'right?"

"Yea, thanks." Biting her lip, she moved around the cook blocking their path. "Damon, do ya really need to stand in the middle of the floor?"

"Not really," he smirked, his icy blues running over her before going to the man following Beth. His razor sharp eyes widened briefly as he caught his scent. His black lashes dropped into a glare as he studied the hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

***** SORRY FOR THE DELAY, CURRENTLY WORKING ON MULTIPLE STORIES. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE DIRECTION I AM HEADED WITH THIS ONE. THX FOR READING, REVIEWING, FAVORITING, AND FOLLOWING**

* * *

><p>Daryl felt a rumble in his chest as he stared into the icy blues inches from his. A moment ago, those eyes had been full of complete mischief, now however they were razor sharp, cutting through him. They attempted to see parts of his soul Daryl didn't let anyone see. He didn't feel endangered, but there was an obvious threat in the gaze and stance of the man before him.<p>

The growl intensified in his chest, vibrating low in his belly as the icy blues turned to a solid black. Veins popped out under the man's eyes as Daryl moved past him. He didn't remove the darkened shades that covered his own eyes, so the cook couldn't see his turn a molten color.

Did she hear growling? It seemed to be getting louder, Beth determined, looking around.

Her blond head whipped around to see the men staring each other down. The sound she heard couldn't possibly be coming from them, could it? Even as she contemplated the idea, the sound slowly died out. She had to be hearing things, she reasoned that was the only logical explaination.

How peculiar. Clearing her throat, she pinned Damon with a meaningful stare. "Think you have things to do."

She scanned the kitchen with a quick gaze. Tomato sauce was splattered on the walls, grease spots were evident on the tiles around the stove, and the counter tops were littered with supplies. Whenever Damon was here the place looked exactly like this.

Come to think of it, he always looked busier than he ever really was. "Can you get this place organized? I think my father would have a fit if he came in and saw this place such a mess."

Looking back to Daryl, she gave her head a slight lift as she gestured for him to follow. At first, his gaze remained on Damon for a long silent minute as if he was thinking hard about something. Hesitantly, he shifted away from the cook, his hand coming to the small of her back as if he needed to guide her out, almost protectively. Why would he need to protect her from Damon?

She pondered that question as they went through the swinging doors to the bar. Maggie's brow lifted as she led Daryl to the stool on the right side of the bar. His trench coat swung around the metal stool as he took a seat. "It's kind'a dark in here you could remove your shades, ya know."

Now that they weren't in the presence of Damon any longer, Daryl determined she was right. Clearing his throat, he slipped the glasses from his eyes, folding them up, he tossed them on the bar. "Was wonderin' if you might wanna go for a ride later, or somethin'?"

Beth bit her bottom lip as she considered his question. After what had nearly happened to her in the parking lot, she found herself hesitant to accept. If he really intended to do her harm, surely he would have already last night. The man had killed someone to protect her

"Sure," she stated with a timid shrug. "It will be awhile though, don't get off til eleven."

"That's fine," his words coming out in a husky whisper, his gaze locked onto the tall blond they'd just apparently hired. A sharp pang of awareness filled her. Damn, did he have to be so obvious? Beth knew the girl was pretty and all, but he'd just asked her out.

Right?

Had she misinterpreted what he'd meant? Glaring at him, she put his bottle down in front of him none to gently. The hard brown glass making hard clunk on the countertop. Jealousy tinged her voice as she said, "Want me to get her number for ya?"

Daryl's gaze was completely absorbed with the glittering emerald dangling from the necklace around the girl's throat. He'd seen that emerald before. It did things. Things no human could ever imagine, and the previous owner of that gem owed Daryl something. Something far greater than money, or possessions. Something he'd never see again.

His humanity.

Klaus.

If he ever saw that son-of-bitch again there would be war. "You know that girl?"

Beth couldn't believe her ears. He'd completely ignored her question. After asking her out, he was really asking her about another woman? She couldn't stop her reply from leaving her lips, "What the hell?"

Daryl caught the sting in her voice. It took a great amount of will power, but he managed to rip his gaze away from the gem. There was a wounded look on her face as she stood there with disbelief on her face. When she would have turned on her heel to get away from him, his hand shot out to take hold of her wrist.

As he did so the bracelets she wore slipped further up her arm revealing scars. A lot of scars. Rage like no other filled him when he realized what those scars were, and what they meant. Someone had been feeding on her. Recently too, judging by the scabs forming on her delicate skin.

Normally, he avoid humans. He went out of his way to steer clear of them. He didn't want anyone knowing who and what he was. Seeing those scars snapped the control he sought so hard to maintain. When she would have tugged free of his hold, he stood from the stool so fast he knocked the damn thing over. "We need to talk."

"I'm in the middle of my shift," she protested, yanking at her arm.

He didn't care that everyone in the place went still as he practically dragged Beth to follow him as he headed for the front door. He didn't stop when he heard Beth's sister yell 'hey', or Beth herself digging her feet into the soft grass to keep from being pulled forward. He did stop until he stood next to his bike. He didn't leave room for discussion when he nudged her to the bike. Holding her tight, he slipped on to the seat, and with a roar, he started the motorcycle. "Get on."

The hard dangerous gleam was back in his eyes. The normally dark blue orbs growing dark at his harsh command. Beth wanted to refuse, and it was in her mind to do so, yet she felt propelled to do as he said. Almost like she was in some sort of trance.

The black leggings she wore made it easy for her long leg to slip over the bike seat. Her pelvis coming into contact with his ass as she followed his instruction. "Hold tight."

She saw Maggie running toward the parking lot as he tore across the pavement with a loud screeching sound. She heard her sister yelling her name for a brief second before the thunder of the bike drowned out the sound.

They traveled nearly two miles by Beth's quick estimation. Then he turned into an alley stopping in front of an old beat up garage door. As the rusty barrier lifted he drove inside. He didn't turn the bike off until the door once again lowered. The thing rattled as it settled against the concrete.

Yet again he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to follow him up a long staircase. The door banged into the wall as he tugged her inside a studio apartment. His hard stare went to his brother who'd been watching TV before their intrusion. "Find something to do for a while, got something to do."

"Gotcha, baby brother," Merle said with a wink. Wearily he lifted himself from the couch and easing around them, he headed out the door.

"Do you always bully people into doing what you want?"

He might be hot, and sexy but she wasn't going to let anyone tell her what to do. She should be scared out of her mind, especially after last night. He was after all a stranger, and she knew nothing about him. He could very easily rape or murder her, and no one would ever know.

Why wasn't she losing her mind with fear right now? She had a feeling she'd be wondering about that for many nights to come.

Once again however, he ignored her question as he pulled her further into the room. Rolling his shoulders, he let the trench coat slide from his arms, tossing the heavy material to a chair, he turned to her.

Her wide blue gaze took in every inch of the broad shoulders squaring before her. The size of his arms were enough to tell her he could break bones if he wanted to. Shivering at the thought, Beth moved a few feet away from him. Yet he seemed unwilling to allow her to escape.

Grabbing her arm, he shifted the bracelets out of the way as he pointed. "Who did this?"

Startled by his question, she jumped slightly. Nervously she chewed her lip. "No one. I have a cat who…"

"These didn't come from a cat," Daryl explained, showing her the scars. "Someone did this, and I want to know who. Who did this to you, Beth?"

Honestly, she couldn't really recall how she'd achieved those hideous marks. Shrugging she whispered, "Don't know."

"Look at me, Beth," he commanded, his pupils dilating as she stared into his eyes. "Who put these here?"

"Damon, we dated…" She started barely knowing what she was saying. It was like she could hear, and feel her mouth moving but she couldn't control what she was saying. As if he was playing some sort of trick with her mind?

Daryl was already headed for the door when Beth came back from whatever spell had taken over her senses. "I will kill that motherfucker."

"Daryl, no wait." She had to run to put herself in front of the door to block his escape. The murdering glare he turned on her was the last thing she'd been expecting, and she was glad she had the door at her back because the power in his eyes would have knocked her off her feet. "I can't let you kill Damon. He just liked to bite during… well you know."

"These are feeding marks, Beth," Daryl growled, his eyes going molten as fury over took him, his mouth protruding a bit as his fangs filled his mouth. "The motherfucker was feedin' on ya."

Behr didn't notice the slight change in his appearance however. She was to intent on what he had said.

What did he mean by feeding? She didn't think that was possible. What was he telling her? He couldn't possibly be suggesting what she thought he was. Maybe he was just being jealous because she'd dated Damon. Guys didn't like it when they knew about your past. Thinking of the cute blond back at the Blue String, she pushed hard on his chest. "What do you care? You were checking out a chick right in front of me."

He was so enraged over someone nibbling on Beth it took him a moment to think about what she'd said. Obviously, she'd seen him looking at the emerald, and automatically, assumed he'd been looking at the girl wearing it. Seeing the hurt in her gaze, his stance softened slightly. "Wasn't lookin' at her. The necklace she was wearin'…"

"Oh bullshit."

How could men stand there and look you right in the eye as they lied. She had fallen for the same shit with Damon. He'd dated her for months and at the same time had been pining for his brother's girlfriend. Once Elaina suddenly decided she was in love with Damon as well, Damon had dumped her for the other girl.

She had been pissed at first but now she hardly cared. After all, Damon and Elaina were a beautiful couple. Who could stay mad when fate did what it was supposed to?

She'd be damned if she fell for it again however. "I saw the way you were watching her, Daryl. I'm not fuckin' stupid."

His rough hands went up to cup her cheeks, his thumbs brushing over warm skin. "Pretty one, wasn't lookin at her. The necklace, the emerald… A man named Klaus possessed that emerald. I need to find that man."

When she continued to glare at him, he again stated his purpose. "Pretty one, I need to find Klaus. He took something from me, and I mean to make him pay."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

***** THANK YOU TO ALL WHO VISIT, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, VIEW AND REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I TYPE. HINT. HINT. LOL. YOU ALL ARE GREAT. THANKS FOR READING**

* * *

><p>'Be still my beating heart.'<p>

Klaus came in with a bang. Klaus always came in with a bang. Some said he'd go out with a bang as well. Funny thing that, he mused, because no one was strong enough to take him out. Being a hybrid, first of his lot made him faster, sharper, stronger than any other.

His piercing gaze roamed the sea of faces as they turned in his direction as he came into the Blue String. He paid them no mind as his searching blues came to a halt, landing on the treasure beaming back at him.

People would think he was talking about the glistening gem Caroline wore around her neck, but alas, people were fuckin' stupid, he thought.

Nope. His treasure was the beautiful blond with the most enchanting smile he'd ever laid eyes on. A person just couldn't help smiling back when she gifted them with her bubbly personality.

"How's, my heart, doing today?" He didn't care that she was in the middle of serving a table. In two long strides he came up behind her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her back against him, pressing his lean hips into her backside.

He ducked around to kiss the side of her heart-shaped face. Feeling his lips against her cheek, she laughed pulling back. "Klaus, I'm kind'a in the middle of something."

Staring at the occupants sitting around the table one by one, he said, "I'm sure they don't mind. Am I right?"

He didn't give them room to argue. His pupils dilated as he compelled them to agree. When they shook their heads, an easy grin slipped over his lips. "Splendid."

Caroline smacked his straying hand as he cupped one butt cheek in a firm grip. "Meet me over at the bar in a minute. I have something to tell you."

The playfulness always present in his handsome face when he regarded her, evaporated, clearly hearing the serious note in her tone. Apparently, he picked up on the severity of the situation. With a nod, his gaze lingered on hers before ambling toward the bar.

Caroline watched him do as she requested.

It was hard to believe two years ago the sight of him had made her sick. Somewhere between his lethal venom sinking into her veins threatening her life, and him trying to serial kill her friends, he'd managed to weasel his way into her heart. Sounded kind of insane really, but it was the truth.

Turning her attention back to her customers, she smiled sweetly, saying, "I'll have your order in a minute."

As Caroline came up beside him, his cold gaze landed on the brunette behind the bar. Pinning her with a hard stare, his pouting mouth puckered for a moment. "I believe it's time for Caroline's break, my dear."

"Caroline, why don't you take your break," Maggie obediently repeated. She had no idea why she'd just agreed to give Caroline a break during happy hour, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself.

"There's a hut out back," Caroline told him with a lift of her brow, her long fingers twisting into the material of the formal jacket Klaus always wore.

It was funny in a way. They lived in the twenty-first century, but Klaus still dressed as they had centuries ago. The style would have looked ridiculous on most people, but not on Klaus. The formal wear just made him elegant, and appealing in a way that left her breathless.

Instantly, Klaus came to his feet, his fingers winding through Caroline's as she led him through the kitchen door. Pushing past Damon, she passed him a glowering look. His charm wore her thin. It may work on her best friend but not on her. "Get outta the way, Damon."

"Yes, Damon," Klaus mocked as the man growled as he passed. "Get outta the way."

"Eat me, Klaus." He wasn't sure what Caroline saw in the mongrel but Elaina would have his head if he did anything to hurt her friend. Even if it meant ridding the world of Klaus.

Curling his lips, Klaus bared his fangs as he passed. "Don't say things ya don't mean, Damon."

Caroline drug him past Damon before they could wind up in a scuffle in the middle of the kitchen. "C'mon, babe."

"Anything for you, love." He promised forgetting about Damon the second they stepped out into the cool night air.

Klaus all but dragged her into the smoking hut. In a flurry of movement he had her pressed against the hardwood, his head dropping to hers, he took her mouth in a hard kiss. Nipping at her lips, he breathed heavily into her mouth. "You're intoxicating, love. Fuckin' so hot."

For several moments, she lost herself in the taste of him, loving the tingle that consumed her being as his hands roughly ran over her.

Klaus let his tongue probe deeply in Caroline's mouth. Sucking hard on her bottom lip, his hot mouth trailed down her chin to the delicate skin of her throat. Wantonly, he dragged the tip of his fangs along her milky skin, careful not puncture her flesh. He growled when she wound her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back.

Her eyes were closed as she spoke. "Seriously, Klaus, something happened today."

With a heavy sigh his hands fell to his sides. "Something always happens, love. We are far too unusual for our lives to ever be normal."

She loved many things about the man standing before her. His accent however always sent heat spiraling through her.

"No, really…" she started before he cut her off with a pout.

"Oh, I know. I'm very aware something happened," he groaned. Why could he never just relish this love he'd thought to never have?

With a huff, he let his thumb drag over her plump bottom lip before stepping back. "Pray tell, what sordid event happened today?"

Caroline's lips tipped in a slight smile as she bit her bottom lip.

Klaus wanted her. He had always wanted her. The thought always tugged at the heart in her chest that contained no beat. How tantalizing to have such a formable creature want her. A thrill shot throughout her body at the thought.

"You better stop lookin' at me like that, love," he warned pointing at her. "We won't be talkin' bout nothin' in a minute. Except your glitterin' eyes, and those lush lips. Damn, woman, you're in my blood."

Grinning as the compliments easily left his lips, she said, "Someday, we'll have a whole day to ourselves, I promise."

"Better be bloody soon, or there's no tellin' what will happen." Wrapping his finger around a silken curl, he finally gave in. "Now, what happened?"

"A man came in with the owners other daughter. I only briefly caught his scent." Worriedly her lips dropping into a frown. "There was a mixture of things I smelled, Klaus."

Vampires. Werewolves. Witches. They all roamed the populated streets of Atlanta. There was easy prey around every corner. So her catching their scent was nothing to worry about. "Is that all? Anything special?"

"He smelled like a werewolf mixed with a vampire, slash hunter. Isn't that weird, Klaus. I have only smelled that scent from you." Her fingers tightened around his as she willed him to see the severity of the issue. "Out of nowhere, he dragged the owner's daughter out behind him before anyone could stop him. Damon said, the guy was eyeballing him only minutes before."

"Damon, has a tendency to over exaggerate, love. Vampires get hungry," Klaus shrugged. "They are kind of whores that way. They don't care who they're eating, as long as their fed."

Caroline shivered at the memory of the man's stare. "He was watching me, Klaus. What if he comes back?"

Someone was staring at Caroline? She should have started with that, he determined his gaze turning glassy. "What did he look like?"

"Long shaggy hair to his collar. He wore shades like he was hiding his eyes, and a long black trench coat." Caroline watched Klaus as he went ramrod straight. Slowly, she said, "You know who I'm talking about don't you?"

"Daryl Dixon. He's a hybrid. One of the first I turned on my wild binge. Huh. Looks like he's turned into a hunter," he stated in a clipped tone. "Bloke don't know who he's messing with."

"The question is," Damon started, coming around the corner. "How do we rid ourselves of the mutt? No offense."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THX FOR READING.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

***** I'M HAPPY TO SEE PEOPLE ARE DIGGING THIS STORY. THX FOR READING.**

* * *

><p>Beth stood there staring at Daryl as he held her cheeks. His hands were really cold against her skin. No wonder he always wore that thick coat, she thought. It was odd however, no one should be that cold, if they were living at least. The thought creped her out, shivering, she focused on what he'd said.<p>

There was something definitely going on here, and he wasn't filling her in to the entire story. She didn't like being left in the dark. "What did this Klaus do?"

Daryl wasn't really prepared to fill her in on that part. How did one go about telling someone they were a hybrid? The idea alone made him sick, let alone trying to make her understand, without her thinking him a monster. Which by all rights he was.

His hands left her cheeks. "He stole something from me."

"My father is best friends with a sheriff. I could talk to him and maybe we can find a way to get it back." Beth explained trying to see reason. "His names Rick Grimmes and he's an awesome cop. He fully believes in the law. We should give him a call."

If only it were that easy, Daryl thought turning from her. He needed to protect her from the threats all around her. His gaze shifted to the cross hanging on a peg above the TV. That cross held enough vervain to keep a whole fleet of vampires and wolves at bay. If she wore it she'd no longer be subjected to compulsion, and they certainly wouldn't be able to feed on her.

The thing was kind of tacky however. There was probably no chance he'd get her to wear it, and definitely not on a daily bases. He could probably get Sasha to make him up a necklace more suitable for Beth. The witch had an abundance of knowledge about such things. With a plan in mind, he let his gaze go back to Beth.

"The cops can't help me get back what was stolen, pretty one. It is long gone and not replaceable." Patting the couch, he said, "Why don't ya come sit down?"

She watched him warily. Her mind screamed the man was dangerous. She should throw the bolt over and make a run for it. Even if she didn't make it far at least she would have attempted an escape. For some reason, however she found herself moving towards him.

Whether it was curiosity or stupidity that made her decision she wasn't sure. "What did you mean Damon was feeding on me? The only thing that makes even a little sense about that is, he's some sort of vampire, and that's just absurd. Everyone knows vampires don't really exist. It is just Hollywood hype to draw fanciful people to the box office."

The way he was watching her as she spoke unnerved her. His expression told her she didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about. When he didn't instantly agree, her brow crinkled as she considered him. "It's just hype right?"

If he told her the truth about Damon then it wouldn't take her long to put two and two together where he was concerned. He wasn't quite ready for that. Slowly, he nodded, "Yea, just hype."

Staring hard into her eyes, his pupils dilated. "You will forget all of this conversation."

Beth sat there stupidly staring at the man next to her. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she said, "What were we talking about?"

"You said something about Brad Pitt being the best actor, and I disagreed. The best actor is definitely Norman Reeds by far."

"Huh," she replied slowly with a shrug, "Don't know who that is."

"Oh c'mon. You ain't never seen the Boondocks Saints?" He watched through amused eyes as she shook her head.

In a million years, Daryl would never understand how this mind compulsion worked, but he was glad it did. He'd used it more than once to manipulate Merle into doing and thinking what he wanted. He should feel bad about that he imagined, but his brother was a way better person for it. Merle had been hooked on pills, and other drugs, and he had convinced him to over come his addictions. So in a way, Merle was better for the mind tricks. And he couldn't regret that.

Beth slowly shook her head, her gaze going to the gray strip in his beard. "Nope. Don't think I have."

"Well you should it is an awesome movie."

Beth was finding it difficult to concentrate on what he was saying as she watched his mouth move. She was tempted to lean over and kiss him. There was this humming magnetic pull simmering between them, and it was hard to resist. Did he feel it to? The way he was staring at her made her think maybe he did.

What would he do if she gave into the urge?

She didn't have long to contemplate that however because he was already moving. Shifting across the cushions, his mouth hovered an inch form her own, hesitating for a long moment. He was clearly giving her the opportunity to stop him. She made it easy for him, tilting her chin up she pushed her mouth against his.

A jolt of awareness rocked through her as their mouths touched. Her breath rushed from her lips when she gasped, returning the soft stroke of his lips over hers. When his tongue skimmed over her bottom lip, her hand went to his cheek feeling the stubble on her fingers. Lightly, her fingertips feathered over his face to wrap around the nape of his neck, pulling his mouth fully against her own.

Daryl heard her whimper as his tongue waltzed around hers. His own hand came up to the back of her head, burying his fingers into her golden locks, he nipped hungrily at her lips before sinking back into their kiss.

His tongue winding deep in her mouth, her hands drifted over his bare neck to the hard expanse of his chest. He was defined, and lean. Not one ounce of fat anywhere on him, she thought, wanting to feel the muscles beneath her hands. Her fingers floated over his ribcage to the hem of his shirt, tunneling beneath warm cotton, she slid her hands over the hard ridge of his abdomen.

Daryl left the warm recesses of her mouth to slide over her cheek to her ear. He traced the shell with the tip of his tongue before dipping into the hollow. When she shivered in response, he sucked her lobe deep into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, he let his open mouth glide down the curve if her neck.

His hand went to her waist with the intent of feeling bare skin, when he heard someone enter the garage below. Ripping his mouth from hers, his fangs filled his mouth, his alert senses picking up an unfamiliar scent.

Beth hardly knew what was happening. One minute they'd been kissing, and now, he was up and across the room before she could blink. "Daryl?"

Her voice ringing behind him reminded him where he was. With a deep breath he forced his fangs to retract, and closing his eyes made the molten gold return to their normal shade. It had taken some time to perfect his abilities, but at moments like this he was glad he had.

Forcing his tense muscles to relax, he calmly opened the door. The last thing he expected to find was a deputy on the other side. "I received a call saying Beth Greene was forcibly taken from her place of employment. The plates of the motorcycle are registered to this address."

Glen glanced over Daryl's shoulder to see Beth sitting on the sofa with confusion on her face. Ignoring the man menacingly glowering at him, Glen focused on the girl he'd known for a few years now. "Everything alright, Beth."

"Ya don't hear her screamin' do ya?" Daryl gave the cop a warning stare. One false move from the man, and he'd rip the guys throat out. "Matter fact no one gave y' permission t' enter my garage."

"The door was open," Glen ground out, his eyes never wavering from the girl on the couch.

Beth slowly rose from the couch and made her way across the room. She shrugged as she came to stand next to Daryl. "Did Maggie call you, Glen? She has a tendency to overreact, ya know. Me and Daryl had a date. I left early from work, and Maggie must have forgotten I told her when I went in this afternoon that I was leaving early."

His black gaze stared at her intently. She could tell he didn't really believe her. Finally, he tore his eyes away from Beth to focus on the man before him. "I'm only leaving because Beth says ya didn't do anything, but I will be watching you, Dixon."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl stepped into the dimly lit bar, and ambled to his usual booth. Shifting his trench coat out of way he slid into his seat. His dark blue eyes skipping from face to face until they finally came to who he was searching for. Beth was currently serving customers, but even so, she was instantly aware of his presence, her bright eyes immediately lifting to meet his.

With a sweet smiling tipping her lips, she lifted her chin in acknowledgement. Quickly, she took the order to the bar, and grabbed his usual beer before heading his way. She was midway to his table when a green twinkle caught his eye. A soft rumble started in his chest and the blond wearing the necklace must have heard him, because her heart-shaped face turned in his direction.

His temper must've been apparent on his face because Beth's nose crinkled as she came to stand before him. "Everything alright?"

Beth's safety was his first priority, everything else took a distant second. He'd visited Bonnie earlier with that very thought on his monde. He would not have Beth caught in the crossfire on this sordid fate that had suddenly become her life. It had taken some persuading on his part but after expressing his concern over Beth's safety, Bonnie had finally gave in.

Even now the warmth of the ancient cross in his pocket began to warm. It's power was so real and insistent, he'd been nearly unable to carry the relic on his person. He was pretty sure by now the damn silver had ate a hole right through his thigh at this point. He could literally feel is veins turning black near is hip. Anxious to relieve the persistent throb running up his hip, he quickly dug the artefact out of his pocket, nearly tossing it to the table top when it started to burn his fingers.

With the chain dangling through his fingertips, he glanced up at her with a quick nod. "Yeah, everything is good. I saw this in the shop down the way this afternoon and thought it would look great on you."

A soft glow entered her eye as she spotted the gift he held out to her. While it was a bit sudden to be exchanging gifts, she had to admit the gesture caused her heart to constrict. No guy had ever given her a gift before, other than simple boutique of flowers that lasted merely a week before withering away.

Biting her bottom lip, she tried to down play how impressed she really was. It never looked good to appear overeager. Of course, that cat was a bit out of the bag she guessed, considering she'd been on the middle of his lap yesterday afternoon. She still found herself hesitating, however.

After he'd drove her home yesterday evening, she'd had to endure a lecture from both Maggie and her father. Neither had shown her any type of consideration. She was well past the age of needing a babysitter, but they hadn't listened to a word she'd had to say. They'd both kept insisting she shouldn't run off with strangers, because she could have been in real danger.

Daryl stared at her though the darkened lenses. Thankfully, his fingers were curled around the chain and she couldn't see the affect the silver was having on him. He feared however, if she didn't take it soon, it would burn his fingers straight off of his body. "What's a matter? Don't you like it?"

"It looks like something that should be in a museum somewhere," she admitted, finally reaching out to let the cross slide into the center of her palm. That was weird, she thought, as the metal warmed in her hand.

It had to be her imagination. It wasn't possible of an object to harbor energy. Glancing around at the occupants littering the bar, her blue eyes returned to the cross. Obviously, the overcrowded bar was causing her body temperature to increase. That had to be the reason her fingers felt so clammy all of a sudden.

The second Beth took hold of the necklace Daryl let the chain drop for his fingers. With a sigh of relief and a shake of his hand, he turned his attention to the beer in front of him. As a hybrid, alcohol curbed the cravings that were a constant plague.

"Aren't you Fong to help me put it on?"

She had the prettiest pout to her lips and he had the urge to kiss her right where she stood. The thought of touching the necklace in her hand again had him inwardly cringing. Clearing his throat, he nodded to her sister. "My fingers are a bit big for the clasp. It'd probably be better if you get your sisters help."

A wave of disappointment rushed through her. She didn't really need his help. She'd only asked to get him a little closer to her. Shrugging, she set the tray on the table, and proceeded to place the chain around her neck. After quickly latching the clasp, she adjusted the chain around her neck, letting the cross fall between her breasts. "I have to go see to the customers. I will be back in a few minutes."

Daryl watched her walk away. Okay, he so could have handled that better. This is why he never attempted to approach women. He had never really been that easy going around women to begin with, send being a vampire/werewolf had not changed that. Vampirism only enhanced a person's looks, and gave you these incredible abilities. It did not increase ones social skills.

He'd seen the disappointment on her face and he'd felt it radiating off of her in waves. He made a mental note to fix that later tonight.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. When he turned in to see what it was his entire body went stiff. There standing in the doorway of the long hallway leading to bathrooms was Klaus.

His mouth was set in a grime line. His sharp blue eyes were hard, his pupils burning holes through him. Slowly the alpha moved across the floor coming to stand before him. "I hear we have a problem, mate."


End file.
